inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
O-Yakata
|name=O-Yakata |image name=O-Yakata.png |kanji=北城の殿様 |romaji= |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Beheaded by Bankotsu |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Daimyō |team= |affiliation=His castle |anime debut=110 |final act= |manga=250 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} was the lord of the castle which was responsible for the execution of the Shichinintai prior to their resurrection by Naraku. History The lord had hired the Shichinintai to attack the eastern lands. He had his samurai general speak to the Shichinintai on his behalf. As they made their way against the enemy forces, they were betrayed by the lord's army. He and the neighbouring lords deemed the Shichinintai too dangerous to live and banded their armies together against them. They were eventually captured and beheaded in the northern mountains. The lord of the castle kept Bankotsu's halberd, Banryū, as a trophy of his victory over the mercenary squad. During the story When the Shichinintai were resurrected, the lord began conscripting villagers after a warning message was sent to them on behalf of Bankotsu. The lord initially believed that the extra forces were unnecessary, but his subordinate was concerned for his safety. The lord claimed that his possession of Banryū was proof of his feet of killing the Shichinintai and that he would simply kill them again if they have returned. When the Shichinintai returned to take revenge on him and his castle, Bankotsu came to take back his weapon. After Bankotsu killed his guards and picked up Banryū, O-Yakata remarked that it took three strong men to carry the halberd in, but Bankotsu could lift the weapon with one arm. Frightened of being killed, the lord asked Bankotsu if he would recommence serving him as a mercenary, regardless of the fact that he's a specter. Bankotsu declined the offer with a sigh and cut off the lord's head, getting his revenge for his being beheaded fifteen years ago. Personality He is initially seen as arrogant and someone that wants to rule of the entire region. After receiving a letter that the revived Shichinintai would attack him, he ignores his guard's concern for his safety, believing his forces are capable of defeating them since he is the one responsible for killing them once before. After being approached by Bankotsu, the lord losses all of his fearlessness and asks the revived mercenary to work alongside him to rule the land as a way to save himself. This, however, proves to be pointless since his is killed immediately after. Physical description He is an older man with gray hair and a mustache that is shaved in the middle. He is bald along the top of his head and ties what is left of his hair in a traditional Japanese knot called a chonmage. Outfit He wears a dark gray kosode with a pattern of squares along the arms, and has armbands over the sleeves. It is covered by a black breastplate with four red kusazuris over his legs, a white sash around his waist, and has a green haori with a red underling that has yellow diamond outlines. He also wears a light brown hakama over his legs, two gray suneates around his shins, and a pair of lighter gray tabi on his feet. Manga vs. Anime *The lord's death at the hands of Bankotsu is shown in the manga. In the anime, the scene changes just as Bankotsu is about to cut off his head. *In the anime, it is revealed that the lord is the 1,000th human that Bankotsu has killed with Banryū. de:Unbenannter Daimyō es:Terrateniente del Castillo del Norte Category:Daimyō Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male